Saelin La'Mina
Saelin La'Mina is the third compassion demon to be freed from The Overlord's grasp. Her obsession with Yosho Ki'Sing resulted in her Alignment and essence taking a dramatic turn from the Overlord's schematic, thus breaking her free of its Grasp. Unlike Amathine, Saelin retains much of her hatred toward humans, and living beings in general. She esspecially hates Yosho Ki'Sing, the focal point of her liberation. While Saelin feels indebted to Yosho for saving her, she is overcome with insurmountable rage due to the fact that Yosho, a 16-year-old boy at the time, was able to free a proud, powerful demon such as herself. Despite this hatred, Saelin avoids underhanded or dishonorable methods of atempting to kill her foe, feeling that it would not be true proof of her superiority if Yosho was not at his best. To that end, Saelin has even gone out of her way to aid Yosho, if only for the purpose of the opportunity to kill him at his prime. Beyond Yosho, Saelin is lost and confused in the large world of Devidica. Without the Overlord to promt to actions, Saelin only knows her obssesion with Yosho. When the two are apart and not at each other's throats, Saelin is a lonely and restless individual, at times even longing for Yosho's attention. That is not to say Saelin does not have other goals for herself, but few exclude Yosho from their equation. As a Compassion Demon, Saelin's alignment depends on her emotions. Her alignment remains as the last alignment she was. However, when a particular emotion reaches a certain threshold, the rose in her hair changes color to reflect that, and her alignment changes as well. A Particularly joyous Saelin would have a white rose in her hair, while saelin wrought with dispair and anguish would carry a black rose. When of an particular alignment, she adopts a portion of the qualities associated with the offpring of that type of fairy, such as an Annexist born from a Chaos fairy, or a Diviner born from an Earth fairy. Life After the Period of Blades Saelin leaves Vailya's West Spoke before the end of the Period of Blades, in search of herself, and a reason for being. Eventually, after enough hopeless walking, she finds herself in the desolate land of Setaimia, where she decides to settle. The land's barren, heartless nature is an errie reminder to the Demon of her own disposition. Saelin comes to build herself a cabin among the foothills leading to the large mountain range between the North and West spokes of Vailya, and maintains limited contact with the struggling civilization there. Saelin develops a fierce hatred for Kiziki the Blackmane and her Daughter, challenging them in hopes to kill them both, and always being broken and battered as a result. Kiziki the Blackmane finds great enjoyment from torturing Saelin, choosing to spare her for the prospect of a future session of pain and entertainment. While others attempt to unite under Saelin from time to time, holding similar dislike for Kiziki the Blackmane, Saelin refuses prolonged social contact from them, leaving them to fend for themselves, and eventually die. Appearance Saelin appears as a somewhat tall, well-endowed woman in her late twenties. Her figure boasts comely femanine features to attract potential victims to her cause. Like many compassion Demons, her "womanly" features are more pronouced than that of a human or Lian's, but not overly-so, so as not to look awkward when compared to normal human and Lian. She is quite beautiful, even when wearing a scowl on her face, which is usually the case for Saelin. Her hair is often tied back with a ribbon, and she prefers men's clothing to women's clothing due to its more pratical nature. When fighting, she has a habbit of bathing herself in whatever form of magic she's using at the time, which often results in destroyed attire. Because of this, there is no one outfit she is commonly seen in, but her preferences are blue tunics, brown trousers and boots, and a yellow ribbon to tie her hair back. Category:Characters Category:Demons